


at my limit / kozume kenma

by shoyoble



Series: somebody to you [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hair Washing, Kenma is clingy, M/M, Other, YouTuber Kozume Kenma, kenma is tired, kenma thinks its fun to stream for 72 hours, kenma wants love, kuroo and his gf mentioned, kuroo is watching the stream lol, pls love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoyoble/pseuds/shoyoble
Summary: you were used to kenma's spontaneous, self-imposed, self-destructive challenges by now, but the 72-hour stream was just ridiculous— he had tried before, and failed, but this time he was certain he would succeed. you tried your best to tell kenma it wasn't his best idea; 'three days? you're going to burnout!' but he was persistent, reassuring you he'd be okay.so you drop the subject, respecting his wishes.you find yourself regretting that decision two days in.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Series: somebody to you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177106
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	at my limit / kozume kenma

**Author's Note:**

> quick a/n, some of y/n's fans refer to kenma as ryuk, LOL

kenma didn't know exactly why, but his growth rate had been exceptional over the past few months. as he gained more followers, he'd decided to do more livestreams of his gameplays, finding ways to make it challenging, upping the stakes each time — live-streaming for 3 hours straight became 24-hours, and then 72-hours, sending his fans crazy.

due to both his and your insane popularity, it meant he had to keep his private life...well, private. the two of your fanbases did not exactly get along, and so, after establishing a relationship, you decide it would be best to keep things secret — at least for now.

you were used to kenma's spontaneous, self-imposed, self-destructive challenges by now, but the 72-hour stream was just ridiculous— he had tried before, and failed, but this time he was certain he would succeed. you tried your best to tell kenma it wasn't his best idea; 'three days? you're going to burnout!' but he was persistent, reassuring you he'd be okay.

so you drop the subject, respecting his wishes.

you find yourself regretting that decision two days in.

you grimace on the other side of the screen, looking at kenma's prominent bags and unruly hair. his eyes were half-lidded, barely open, and his hands just graze over his controller, fumbling with keys aimlessly. at this point his avatar was running in circles, and you couldn't help but scold yourself for not being more stubborn earlier on. he yawned every few seconds, determination to stay awake unwavering. at this point, you were certain kenma was going to faint from exhaustion.

you contemplate saying something yourself in the stream chat. his fans knew you and kenma were close, so you didn't deem it that too weird if you just said a little something once or twice.  
  


**ynworld:** kenma GO TO SLEEP  
**ken.mamas:** if y/n tells you to sleep that's saying something! go to sleep babie 🥺💕💓💖  
**ynilysm:** omg kenma uwu baby🥺 no stfu you silly baka. 😍‼️  
**kenmaphobic:** BYEEJEJ NOT RYUK FALLING ASLEEP GET YO ASS UP EAT AN APPLE PIE  
**ynworld:** SLEEP

kenma sits up a little straighter in his seat as his eyes brighten at the sight of your username. "maybe if my lover comes over, i'll sleep."

you sigh into your hands, frustration building up.  
  
  
  


**ynworld:** why do u need ur s/o lazy ass 😐😐  
**kenmastanacc1248:** ^^ i still can't believe y/n isn't kenma's partner tho  
**kodzukod02:** IKR i thought they'd be his s/o but no, that's kinda awkward cause everyone shipped it lol  
**ynshornytornado:** sleep is for the weak ‼️ - RYUK aka kenma aka kodzuken  
**kuroonipizza:** kenma, you know u have a double date tmr with me and my gf rite 🙂  
**kenmasupremacyyes:** ^i thought they said they were dating kenma for a sec 😭 WHO'S KENMA DATING?  
**kenmaphobic:** iDK but i feel sorry for them💔  
  
  
  


this argument goes on for a while until at some point you give up, grab your car keys and his house keys (he had given you a pair as you practically lived with him at this point), and head straight for kenma's place.

you tiptoe into his room, knocking before you entered—not that kenma had heard.

when you open the door, your heart clenches.

kenma had passed out.

the room was dim, only light coming from the game screen on 'game over' illuminating onto kenma's face, making him seem much more pale. you stepped into the room and closed the door, turning a blind eye to the empty cans and pizza boxes littered around his room.

your first goal was to get him to bed. you knock an empty water bottle over by the door and hiss, causing kenma to stir.

the face he makes when he sees you in his room is more than enough to make your knees buck right there. his lips curve upwards into a giant sleepy grin, and he opens his arms wide. "baby?" he slurs out, still drowsy.

you shake your head and chuckle, pressing a finger to your lips as you clear space on his bed and a proper path for him to get to it.

"quick, end your stream. i'm here now." you whisper from the doorway. kenma shakes his head, pressing his lips into a line. he stretches, sighing gently with relief as he rolls his shoulders and his joints crack.

"guys, wanna see the love of my life?" his sleepiness seems to have worn off with your presence, and he ignores the string of curses you throw at him in the background. a ghost of a smile forms on his face as he speaks about you to his viewers. he turns in his spinny chair and does grabby arms towards you.

"baby, they wanna see you."

"no. i'm in my pajamas." you protest.

"me too. you match the vibes." he turns to face the camera. "guys, they're a little shy. please hype them up, okay? no hate."  
  
  


**ken.zonut:** HOW CAN WE HATE THE PERSON SAVING YOUR LIFE RN???  
**kenmasbaby.girl.x:** WE 💖 THEM ALREADY!!!  
**ynsupremacyyes:** RYUK GOT HIMSELF AN APPLE BAE 🥺🥺  
**kenmastanacc1248:** i bet they're beautiful, they don't have to be shy! tell them we love them :)

"there is no vibes." you snarl, backing away.

"come sit, baby. right here." he gestures to the space in his laps.

"no. you need sleep. and you smell."

"help me, then." he whines, and it takes all your willpower not to surrender to him there.

"tilt your camera downwards or something, then." you huff, and he nods.

you drag your feet across the room, avoiding the cluttered clothes and unidentifiable items thrown haphazardly on the floor. he beams, giving you the smile he saved for only you. he pulls you in for a long hug, and you crinkle your nose at his smell.

"you need a shower." you run your hands through his matted hair with a grimace, and he hums in response, burying his head into your chest.

"i'll shower once i end this stream." the male yawns.

"end it now!"

he laughs at your demand, his chuckles muffled.

"okay."

he moves his head from your chest, and smirks lazily.

"i didn't tilt the camera downwards enough. the fans saw everything."

**kenmasupremacyyes:** OHMYGOJIDS ITS Y/N HOICSB

 **kenmaphobic** : THEY PLAYED US WTEFBHCDSDS

 **ynshornytornado:** IM SCREAMING IMC RYINF PLEASEE IM SO HAPPY

 **ynilysm:** IM SO GLAD ITS Y/N WE WOULDNT WANT IT ANY OTHER WAY

 **kenmanation:** Y/N + KENMA STANS WE GOTTA UNITE

"kenma!" you jab him playfully, receiving a small chortle in response as he _finally_ ends the stream.

"i told you there was nothing to worry about. they love you." he stretches again, wriggling in his seat. "and _i_ love you."

"go and shower." 

he grumbles at your response, but listens, letting you lead him to his bathroom.

"alright, alright."

"kenma, you better not be sleeping." you warn your boyfriend, lathering shampoo into his hair. you made sure it was the shampoo kenma used _specifically_ to keep his hair in good contidion-- the expensive, rich matcha and apple-scented one with the fancy lid. you massage his head and he moans in the relief, before slightly shaking his head. 

"not sleepin'...jus'closing my eyes, that's all." his words come out raspy and quick, and you frown, sensing his exhaustion from the way he was slurring his words.

"i'm never letting you do something stupid like this again." you murmur, pouring water on his hair to wash out the suds.

"but i like it when you take care of me like this."

"if you want me to do this often, you can just ask!" you guffaw, before splashing him with water. kenma hisses. 

"that's embarrassing!"

"just admit you like being taken care of, kenma." you dab a blob of foam onto kenma's nose, and he sneezes from the contact; his nose was surprisingly sensitive, something you had taken advantage of many times in the past, pressing kisses to it unexpectedly just to hear his giggles.

"never."

 _"sure._ " you roll your eyes at his blatant lie.

"keep being sarcastic and i'll pull you in here with me, fully clothed and all." he threatens you, seemingly serious, but with no malice in his tone.

you laugh.

"i love you." you say, and you notice kenma's ears twinge red. "i didn't say it earlier, when you said it." you explain, and he opens his eyes to look at you, before grinning at you, widely. you feel your cheeks heat up-- him smiling like that was a rare occurrence, even for you, and so you decided to cherish this moment.

"you didn't have to." he squeezes his eyes shut again. "i already knew."

"don't get too cocky, now." you nudge him playfully and he groans.

"you're getting water all over me."

"you're already wet, dumbass." you put your hands on your hips and reach for a towel. "i'm all done."

it's long past midnight when the two of you are finally in bed together, cuddled up. you peek an eye open to see your rosy cheeked partner's face, who had fell asleep as soon as his head had hit the pillow. you snuggle in closer to him to feel the warmth of his body, feeling the tips his hair tickle your face. his eyelashes flutter a little before settling, and you find yourself wishing you had told him how pretty he was earlier-- now he was deep in slumber. you lace your fingers around his forearm, giving it a gentle squeeze, making a mental note to let him know how good he looked tomorrow-- and, as soon as you get the chance, 'get that ring on his damn finger'. 


End file.
